


Made of Glass

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had left her shoe behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "say nothing" (no dialogue)

She had left her shoe behind.

The prince picked it up, gingerly— and nearly dropped it. The slipper was heavier than he’d thought, and cold to the touch, although it had only just been on her foot. Glass, he realized, in wonder. A glass slipper. But she had danced so effortlessly…

Distantly, he could hear the ball continuing on inside, music playing and people dancing, but he stayed where he was, on the palace steps, holding the mysterious princess’s shoe.

Why had she run?

The prince had heard the mutterings as he danced with her— well, after a moment or two, he had— about how nobody had ever seen her before, nobody even knew her name. Perhaps she was from one of the smaller neighboring kingdoms, whose relations with his realm were still shaky. Perhaps her parents hadn’t wanted her out too late, and she’d had to return home. Perhaps he had dreamed the whole thing and she was just a figment of his imagination…

The glass slipper was still heavy in his hand, and the prince looked down at it. His mother was at least four inches shorter than the mysterious princess, and he knew her feet were nowhere near tiny enough to fit in this shoe.

He smiled. He knew just how he was going to find her, even if he had to try the slipper on every young woman in the known world.

THE END


End file.
